Fotos sollen nicht veröffentlicht warden
by Kristallisatie
Summary: The Germans watching news about bin Laden in an afternoon and Gilbert being a fail for believing that Star Trek's Maquis is involved in Bin Laden Mission. 2 year old realistic oneshot.


Inspired by a recent, _highly amusing_ news report.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ludwig, you must watch this," Gilbert raised his voice and waved his hand to call his brother over, his expression coloured with amusement. The East German had been channel surfing while downing beer for over half an hour, and Ludwig was glad that his brother had finally decided to stop breaking another remote control.

"What is it, bruder?" Ludwig closed the file he was working on before leaving his room, walking to his brother and asking matter-of-factly. "_Another _video dedicated to your bird?"

The answer was apparently "no" since even Roderich, the prim Austrian sitting next to Gilbert with a book open in his hand, was showing a sign of interest at the TV. He even had his book closed and leant forward with his violet eyes fixed at the bright plasma screen.

"Didn't I tell you that I am taking a break from my awesome video production? And I am not that silly to be unproductive all days and years," Gilbert laughed and pointed at the TV. Mick Locher, the host from the German news channel N24, was covering the death of Osama Bin Laden, the symbol-head of the terrorist organization, Al-Qaeda. This man was the reason why the United States had been engaging in war for ten years. Ludwig still remembered the tiresome look of Alfred in a few conferences as if he just returned from the front-line.

_"Fotos sollen nicht veröffentlicht warden"_ was the headline title. In the background a black emblem with orange and yellow border was shown, with the phrase "***Maquis Special Operations***" on the top and "Seals Team VI" at the bottom. Another orange border surrounded an eagle holding a trident, and a skull wearing an eye patch below the bird.

"_And they also have the 'Team Six' that carried out the mission, and this is their emblem_," Locher spoke with a passionate tone as he presented the emblem behind him. "They don't have the skull in their emblem for _nothing_."

"See, isn't that cool, Lud!?" Gilbert grinned brightly, as if he had not seen exciting things for ages. "I didn't know Alfred the American chauvinist pig can come up with cool stuff like that. Even _the Awesome me_ will give him a hearty approval."

"It does look very..." Ludwig struggled for the right word to describe. "Clandestine? I must say that the eagle on the emblem is typically American..." Yet his experience made him hesitate in agreeing with the host's assertion.

Roderich leant back against the couch and crossed his legs, throwing a glance at Gilbert before putting in his two pennies' worth. "_Dummkopf_. Although the emblem might be real, I doubt a country like America would use 'evil colours, like black in their emblems. I thought bright blue and yellow are the most common and traditional colours. Besides, _why_ skull and '_Marquis_'?" He emphasised the word.

"Marquis were the French-" Ludwig added, but was interrupted by Gilbert's speech.

"I know, Lud, and you know nothing, Roddy, you have seldom been in the modern battlefield!" Gilbert sneered at his century-old rival and companion, and draped his arm around his shoulder. "I reckon Alfred would surely create stuff like that. Sure, he is a traditional guy, but he is also crazily obsessed with the American shooting video games," he crossed his arms haughtily and gave Ludwig and Roderich a confident eye. "I am totally with this guy, you two will see tomorrow!"

It wouldn't hurt believing in the news for a while; Roderich exchanged eyes with Ludwig before he left for his mountain pile of paperwork. The emblem did have the name "Seals Team VI" on it and since there were no other nations using such unique name for their military force,_ it should be highly authentic, right?_

.

.

.

.

A day after.

Chewing on an Apfelstrudel Roderich baked upon his request this afternoon, Gilbert sat on the couch with his laptop and browsed his awesome twitter page. Antonio's? Boring. Francis's? The same shit over and over. Roderich's? The damned aristocrat doesn't even have a twitter or a blog...

A tweet at the bottom caught his interest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** AlfredFJones**  
**Alfred F. Jones**

_LOL I had no idea Maquis were with us kobayashi maru-ing bin Laden. Tony didn't even tell me! Next time I will make sure I invite them properly. Thanks Germans, and GO TREK._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"..."_

Roderich could hear Gilbert howling and swearing even in the soundproofed music room.

* * *

*Dummkopf - Idiot.  
*Fotos sollen nicht veröffentlicht warden - Photos that should not be disclosed.  
*Marquis - "a French resistance guerrilla group who (ironically) fought against German occupation in World War II." (Definition from )

*The black emblem: It is a fanmade emblem created by Star Trek fans, dedicating to the Marquis in the movie... Fail, Gilbert.

This is a 2 years old drabble that I wrote.

Please! Concrits are appreciated.


End file.
